


Coffee Time, My Dreamy Friend, It’s Coffee Time

by Iggysassou



Series: Stony Stories [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: Steve has a crush on Tony who orders coffee in his shop every morning.Today is the day he asks him out.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356985
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	Coffee Time, My Dreamy Friend, It’s Coffee Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwannabeasuperheros (EvancexLizzie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvancexLizzie/gifts).



Steve bit his lip as he looked up at the clock on the wall, heart hammering in his chest. Just as the big hand finally reached 7:30, the front door opened and he tripped over his feet in his haste to get to the counter.

Ever since he had started working at the coffee shop about three months ago, he had developed the most ridiculous and hopeless crush on one of their customers.

Tony.

He was a student at the nearby university, working on his PhD in physics and mechanical engineering, and a coffee addict. Every morning around the same time he would come get his fix. Over the weeks, Steve had learnt that while Tony had his usual, every now and again he would order something different. Now, Steve only had to take one look at him to know what his order of the day would be and it never failed to earn him one of Tony’s beautiful smiles every time he got it right.

On a few occasions they had managed to exchange a few words but Steve was too love struck to engage in a proper conversation and the man was usually too sleep deprived to chat, though on a few occasions he had dropped a few flirtatious comments and winks that had sent him stammering and blushing. 

Today though, Steve had worked up the courage to ask him out and planned accordingly. It was Friday, which meant that Tony would order a large coffee with a slice of chocolate cake and sit at the back of the shop to work on his computer. He could do this.

Ignoring Sam’s knowing smirk and Bucky’s wink, Steve quickly shoved them aside before smiling at Tony when the man reached the counter. 

“Hi Tony, Friday’s usual?” He asked, hand already reaching for the largest mug. 

Tony brightened up, the way he did every time Steve remembered his orders even though he should be used to it by now, and he nodded as he crossed his arms over the counter to watch him prepare his drink. “Yep! Can you throw an extra shot in today? I’m gonna need all the courage I can get.”

“Oh? Important day?” He asked, hoping his voice didn’t betray how nervous he felt. 

“Something like that.”

The answer was vague enough that Steve didn’t press so he focused on preparing the order, putting an extra effort into making a cute drawing with the foam. Proud of the design, he set in on a tray and got a slice of cake for Tony then debated briefly before tucking the piece of paper with his number and a little note under the plate. It would be impossible for Tony to miss it.

“There ya go. one large coffee with an extra shot and a slice of chocolate cake. Enjoy,” he said as he handed the tray over with a warm smile.

Their fingers brushed and Steve felt his cheeks heat up as Tony gave him a beautiful smile, making his heart flutter in his chest. They stood silently, just smiling at each other like two idiots, then a customer walked in, making the bell ring, and the moment was broken.

Tony settled at his usual table and Steve forced himself to return to work, offering the woman a welcoming smile. Now, all he could do was wait for Tony’s reaction and he needed to keep himself busy so that he wouldn’t just stare at the other man. And maybe, a small part of him didn’t want to see if Tony threw his note.

He had just handed his customer her drink when a familiar laugh caught his attention. Biting his lip nervously, he looked over at Tony who was holding his little note. Their eyes met and he felt his heart sink as he understood why the man was laughing. He had always known he didn’t have a chance with Tony, the man was too smart and beautiful for him, but he had never thought Tony would laugh at him.

Well. At least, that answered his question pretty clearly.

Blinking back the tears in his eyes, Steve focused on preparing the next orders, letting the mechanical movements clear his mind as the orders increased with peak hour. It was fine. Steve had been rejected plenty of times before, really, everything was _fine_.

He wasn’t sure how long had passed before the eight o’clock crowd thinned out and the coffee shop quietened down again. Out of habit, Steve looked over at Tony to check up on him but the man wasn’t sitting at his table anymore. Instead, he was standing at the end of the counter, the bright little note in his hands and a nervous but determined look on his face.

Dread pooled in his stomach. What if Tony wanted to talk to the manager and report Steve for inappropriate behaviour?

Taking a deep breath, Steve straightened up and made his way to Tony. Whatever it was, he would hear it and he would apologise.

“Tony, I’m-“

“Yes!” Tony interrupted excitedly, cutting his apology short. “I can’t believe you beat me to it, I came here this morning with this plan to ask you out and I had a whole speech ready with smooth pick-up lines and jokes and– you know what, on second thought maybe it’s a good thing I didn’t even get to say any of it because Rhodey nearly passed out from laughing when I practiced with him even though I _promise_ it isn’t all that bad and- wait, where was I going with this- oh. Wanna have coffee some day? Preferably soon. Like tomorrow. Or today? Anytime you want basically. I’m free. Except for the class at two but I can, like, skip.”

Steve stared at the other man, trying to make sense of the rambling then he beamed, a relieved laugh escaping him. “I have a break at ten, if you want.”

The blinding smile he got was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Coffee Time" in the movie Yolanda and the Thief.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and please leave a comment if you did! :)


End file.
